fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Toy Bonnie
"Hey, uh, I wanted to tell you this thing thats going on around the pizzeria, I'm not sure if its really important to you, but uhhh, we've been having reports of um... a kid in a coma, uh... seeing our animatronics as "monsters", like, people are saying he's seeing Toy Bonnie as a, uhhh.. terrifying looking monster, which is weird.." ''- Phone Guy talking about The Child and Nightmare Toy Bonnie in FNAF2.'' Nightmare Toy Bonnie is the embodiment of Toy Bonnie, nightmarified, inside the FNAF4 child's head. However its unknown why the child knows Toy Bonnie, although it might be because The Child has always thought of the originals having replacements, then thinking of a modified version of Toy Bonnie in the process, but its a crazy theory, it's unknown why he exists. Appearance Nightmare Toy Bonnie looks like a twisted version of the original animatronic, Toy Bonnie. Noticable features are that he has 2 endoskeleton hands, not many rips, same jaw, snout, and cheeks as the original Toy Bonnie, and two completely endoskeleton feet. His color mostly comprises of blue, asides from his bowtie, and his green glowing eyes, the major damaged parts of Nightmare Toy Bonnie comprise of his ears, his head, and his torso, most damages focused on his upper half, Nightmare Toy Bonnie also has row of sharp, unreal looking teeth, most likely used to bite anyone who stands in his way. Believe it or not, Nightmare Toy Bonnie looks like an oddly blue-ish version of Nightmare Bonnie, as seeing the same rips on him alot, including the torso rip, the ear rips, and the head rips, not to mention Nightmare Toy Bonnie's shape overall. This is most likely because The Child (FNAF4) thought of Toy Bonnie as alike to Bonnie himself, but instead in real life had drastic changes, but since the child has remembered his opinion on Toy Bonnie, the nightmare version looks alike to his counterpart nightmare. Behaviour Nightmare Toy Bonnie starts in the main area (which can only be seen with "Map" cheat on), then into the left hallway corner, If the flashlight is shined at him at this state, he will go away. If he does make it into the left hallway however, you must shut the door, if you don't, Nightmare Toy Bonnie will sneak into the closet. He will move the closet door, making you think Nightmare Foxy (or Nightmare Mangle depending on which version you're on), but after that, he will make a very faint robotic male giggle, nightmare foxy will not come at this time, If you check the closet, he will jumpscare you, but if you dont, he will stay in the closet until 5AM, until he jumps out of the closet, killing the player, basically being the biggest troll to the player. However sometimes instead of going into the closet, he kills the player normally if he gets into the room, which is slightly rare, but it can happen, also, if the light is shined on him when he is up-close to the left door, he will jumpscare normally still. Trivia * His infobox picture is very poorly edited. * I originally thought of the idea of Nightmare Toy Bonnie when I saw the "Nightmare Springtrap" page, I thought, "What are some other bunnies I could make a nightmare of?" Then it hit me, of course, Toy Bonnie! * The infobox picture was made with only paint.net. * When I thought of the idea, I searched up "Nightmare Toy Bonnie" on the wiki to see if anyone already made one, Luckily, no one did, so I could make a page for him. Category:Nightmare Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males Category:Pages